5 Times Alec Made Magnus Titter and the 1 Time he did That and More
by Rahar Moonfire
Summary: Titter: (noun) a short, half-suppressed laughter. Magnus tries to hold back his laughter and ends makes a sound that Alec finds absolutely adorable. Now Alec will do everything in his power, including get the team to help him get Magnus to make that cute sound again. Even if he has to do it in the bedroom. Based on the short, cute, high pitched giggle sound Magnus made in s1e7.
1. The Sound

**A/N:** Based on a prompt in the Shadowhunters Ficathon. Let me know what you think.

 **Prompt: ****Magnus/Alec** , the first time Alec hears Magnus giggle it makes something unlock inside of him and he decides that he will do anything and everything in his angelic power to hear that sound again (and for the rest of his life).  
Or  
A five times fic in which Alec makes Magnus giggle the way he giggled in episode 7.

* * *

 **5 Times Alec Made Magnus Titter and the 1 Time he did That and More**

* * *

 **1: The Sound**

"This is ridiculous," Clary said, leaning back in her chair. "I don't remember being this bored since I graduated high school."

Simon snickered. "At least you can take your classes during the day. All my classes are either online, have no attendence policy, or have the important stuff at night. You know, when I can actually attend."

Clary tossed her best friend a look and Simon bit back a smile. "I could help you pull an all-nighter, if you want," he offered.

Clary sighed heavily and let her head drop back down so it hung limply over the back of the chair. "You may just have to," she said.

"I don't get it," Jace said, watching the two friends in confusion. He stared down at the mass of books and papers covered in colorful notes laying on the coffee table in Magnus's loft. Was that glittery ink on those notecards? "What's all this suppose to be?"

Clary just groaned so Magnus answered. "Our dear Clary has to face the worst enemy she's ever had to face," he said seriously. "And she's not handling the stress very well."

"An enemy?" Jace gasped, straightening his stance. He stared at Clary, the faintest hint of hurt in his eyes. "Why didn't you tell me? I can help."

"Oh, no, I'm so sorry," Magnus interrupted smoothly. "This particular enemy must be vanquished by Clary and Clary alone. She must give it her most valient effort."

Simon had to duck his head and bite his lip hard to prevent any tell-tale sounds from escaping him. Alec noticed the movement and lifted an eyebrow suspiciously. Something wasn't right here.

"I can help," Jace insisted. "Clary-"

"No Jace," Clary said, lifting her head and sitting up from her slumped position. "This is something I have to do. I signed up for it. I knew what I was getting into." She smiled sadly. "Don't worry about it," she said. "I'll be okay. Once I defeat this enemy, I'll face the top boss." Her eyes glittered with sorrow and fear. "I may not survive that fight," she said, dropping her gaze and sniffing pathetically.

Alec was certain he was missing something because Simon's shoulders were quite literally shaking. The Shadowhunter opened his mouth to ask what was going on when he heard the strangest noise he had ever heard before. He blinked.

Clary, Simon, and Jace all looked directly at Magnus as if they'd only just seen him. Alec followed their gaze just in time to see Magnus blush bright red and deliberately avoid eye contact with anyone. His lips were pressed together so hard there was the faintest hint of white along the seam. Despite his obvious efforts to fight the urge, Magnus's mouth continued to twitch upwards at the corners.

"Was that...?" Alec started. "Was that you?"

Magnus's blush darkened and he even brought a hand up to cover his mouth with his long fingers.

"Wait," Jace said slowly, narrowing his eyes. "The last time you made that sound, Clary made a joke." The blond Shadowhunter turned to stare at Clary suspiciously.

That's when Simon lost it. He fell forward in his chair, almost bending in half, and just laughed. Clary wasn't too far behind, although she at least had the decency to try to fight back for a couple seconds.

"You tricked me?" Jace said, eyes wide. "Wha- How much of that was a lie?" he demanded.

"None of it," Clary said, her bright smile making her face glow. "We were just being a bit melodramatic, is all." She cleared her throat and continued. "It's a midterm. It's a big test that happens near the middle of the semester in college. It's usually weighted heavily as far as the other class grades are concerned. But the final exam at the end of the semester is the one that is usually weighted the most."

"Whoever decided tests should decide your grade in an entire class should be strung up by their toenails," Simon groaned earning a horrified look from Jace.

"What kind of torture is that?" Jace said.

Meanwhile, Alec was too busy staring at Magnus dumbstruck to pay attention to the conversation. Magnus eventually noticed his boyfriend staring at him and looked down at himself cautiously. "What?" Magnis asked, studying his shirt and paints. "Did I spill something? Oh god, don't tell me my makeup's smudged."

He uncrossed his legs and stood from his armchair and would have run straight to the bathroom had Alec remained silent.

"Did you just-"

Magnus paused watching Alec flounder for the right word. The poor Shadowhunter's hands waved in an effort to try to describe the word he was looking for to no avail. By now, Alec's awkward struggle had attracted the attention of the others in the room and he flushed.

"You know, um," he continued. He took a deep breath and just spit out the first word that popped into his head. "Did you just titter?"

Magnus's eyes grew huge and the magnificent flush returned to his cheeks. His mouth dropped open and he lifted his glass of lips to give him a second to compose himself. "I don't know what you're talking about," he said. "Besides, Clary and Simon have to study so off with you two," he said, waving Jace and Alec towards the door. "They need silence, not distractions.

"Yeah but-" Alec blinked when a tan, long fingered hand auddenly covered his mouth.

Jace staggered when he suddenly found Alec's weight pushed against him courtesy of Magnus. His back thunked against the doorjam -that would ache tomorrow- then Alec was gone and a very solid wood door was headed straight for him face. He had just enough time to wince before Alec snatched his shirt sleeve and yanked him out of the way. A split second later, the door shut with a dull thud followed by the soft snick of the lock sliding into place.

"Did he just kick us out?" Jace said incredulously from his spot on the floor. He got to his feet and planted his hands on his sides a cheeky grin on his face. "I think he did. I guess you'll be sleepin' at the Institute tonight, buddy," he said, giving Alec a friendly bro slep on the shoulder.

Alec, however, wasn't even remotely listening to him. Jace watched in amusement as a huge, goofy grin stretched across his _parabatai's_ face. It was smile Jace couldn't remember ever seeing on Alec's face before. It was so dorky Jace found himself smiling.

"What?" he asked.

Alec looked right at Jace and said, "Magnus tittered."

Jace almost laughed. "What? What kind of word is that?"

"He tittered," Alec repeated, a light hearted chuckle escaping. "Jace," he said, placing both hands on his _parabatai's_ shoulders, the fore of his excitement spilling over onto his face. "I have to make him do that again."

"Do what?" Jace asked. He couldn't help but smile at Alec's enthusiasm but he honestly had no idea why his brother was so excited in the first place.

"Titter!" Alec exclaimed.

Jace shook his head. "Alec, bro, I have no idea what that is."

"That- That thing he did," Alec stanmered, trying to find the right word. "That laugh he-"

"What, you mean that high pitched 'hmhm' thing?" Jace asked, mimicking the sound Magnus made to the best of his ability.

Alec nodded so fast Jace actually laughed. Jace's smile darkened, so many possibilities dancing through his mind. He gripped both of Alec's wrists with his own and his eyes darkened. "Then how 'bout you and I team up, yeah?"

Jace watched Alec's eyes as they caught on to what his parabatai was implying, his smile darkening to a mischevous smirk. This was the Alec Jace remembered as a kid. Oh the pranks they would pull.

"Hey, you can finally have some blackmail material to use against him. We'll make Magnus die of embarressment," Jace said.

That got Alec's full attention. Magnus was always going out of his way to make him blush and stutter. This was his chance to do the same to Magnus. Finally, some revenge. He grinned and Jace knew they would be having some fun for the next few weeks.


	2. Team Titter at Work

**A/N:** I'm enjoying writing this way more than I should.

 **Chapter summary:** In which Jace and Alec are sneaky and Team Titter gets a new member.

* * *

 **2: Team Titter at Work**

Magnus had his nose buried in a book. It was a large, leather bound tome with a rather elegant bookmark tucked into it's pages. Alec didn't recognize the language the words were written in but whatever they said held the warlock's rapt interest. Perfect.

Alec looked up and caught Jace's eye from his hiding spot. The blonde Shadowhunter gave him a thumbs up and stepped out into the room. Alec leaned back around the doorjam so he stood in the hallway of the Institute and waited until he heard his _parabatai's_ voice.

"Magnus!" Jace called.

Magnus refused to look up but waved a hand absently in Jace's direction.

"What're you doin' here?" Jace asked, staring at Magnus with interest.

"Exactly what it looks like I'm doing," Magnus said, shifting in the chair so his legs crossed comfortably.

Alec took that as his queue. He took a deep breath and stepped around the corner into the room. He tried to be make his way as unnoticably as possible across the walkway and down the steps towards the tables where Magnus sat. He knew Jace noticed him but trusted his brother not to give away his presence. This was going to be fun.

Jace ignored Alec's approach in favor of shrugging off Magnus's statement. He smacked Magnus's shoulder with a cocky scoff. "I noticed," he said happily, smiling brightly into a set of annoyed coffee brown eyes. "Whatcha readin'?"

Magnus lifted a perfectly plucked eyebrow incredulously at the Shadowhunter before him. "Words," he said.

Jace stepped back and held up his hands in mock apology. "Hey, you know if you didn't want to talk, you could've just said so."

Magnus rolled his glamoured eyes and looked back down at his book.

"It's not one of those fairy tales, is it?" Jace asked, his face scrunched up.

Magnus blinked slowly, biting back a resigned sigh.

"Clary told me about them and I swear Mundanes have twisted imaginations," Jace continued with a shudder. "No wonder Simon talked about hanging by toenails."

Magnus snorted. "Yes, well, the older fairy tales were indeed much darker than their modern counterparts," he agreed. "Although," he added with a wry glance up at the Institute's golden boy, "I'm impressed you actually read them. I didn't know you could read at all." His smile was as sharp as his words.

"You wound me," Jace said, placing a hand over his heart theatrically. "And to think I was going to tell Alec you were here and everything."

"Alec?" Magnus said, perking up in excitement. "He's here?"

Jace nodded. "Just got back from patrol about a half hour ago. He's taking a shower at the moment." He smirked when Magnus's pressed his lips together and his eyes darkened. "Should I tell him your here?" Jace offered with a suggestive waggle of his eyebrows.

Magnus's answering grin was suitably dark and excited. "Please," he purred.

Jace nodded and turned to go. He paused as if just remembering something and turned back to the warlock. "Or," he said, "you could just meet him in his room. Just make sure to get glitter all over his stuff," he added with a conspiratorial wink. "We're kind of in the middle of a prank war."

That was it. That sound. That perfect, blessedly adorable sound. The high pitched titter was quite simply too cute for words. Alec felt his face burst into a blinding smile the moment he heard that sound. A soft, fluttery feeling filled his stomach and he suddenly had no idea what to do with his hands. It was just so freaking cute.

He must have made a sound himself because Magnus stiffened. He saw Jace smirk at the most likely horrified expression on Magnus's face. There a dull thud as the warlock smacked the book in his hand shut and spun around in his chair to stare at Alec. Sure enough, his golden eyes were bright, his slitted pupils wide, and his mouth was open ever so slightly in shock. He stood slowly, confusion evident in his unglamoured eyes.

"You-!" Magnus caught himself and turned back to Jace. "Wha- You I'd expect this kind of thing from," he said waving an accusing finger at Jace, "but you!" He turned back to Alec. "Was this your idea?"

Alec just nodded, too busy smiling like an idiot to respond with words. Apparently, his smile was contageous because he didn't miss the corners of Magnus's lips twitching upwards.

"Magnus!" Isabelle called, sauntering into the main room. "So glad you're here." She hesitated long enough to take in the adorable awkwardness in front of her and catch the last thing said. "What was his idea?" she asked, curiosity blooming on her face.

"Alec made Magnus 'titter,'" Jace said, holding up air quotes to emphasize his point.

"He did no such thing," Magnus said quickly. Too quickly. He watched as Isabelle's face broke into a sly grin.

"Did he now?" she asked, glancing at her big brother.

"No he did not," Magnus insisted.

Alec snickered, his face split in a huge dorky grin. "Cute," he murmured. His eyes sparkling with joy.

Magnus turned back to Alec, his eyes wide. He leaned back ever so slightly, an expression of amused horror on his face as he slowly lifted a finger and tapped Alec's chin. "As much as I enjoy this new side of you, Alexander Lightwood," he said, "you heard nothing."

"Oh believe me," Alec countered, "I heard everything. You tittered, again."

" _Nothing_ ," Magnus said again, the faintest hint of fear in his eyes.

" _Everything_ ," Alec repeated, leaning forward so he was mere inches from Magnus's face.

The resulting blush was worth it and guaranteed further attempts to get that cute little sound out of Magnus once again. Judging by the sneaky brofist Isabelle just gave Jace, Alec was fairly certain he'd just added yet another accomplice to his ultimate goal.

This was too much fun.

Team Titter: 1  
Magnus: 0


	3. Never Speak of this Again, Ever

**A/N:** I am so sorry this is so short. But I am dead tired and have updated 2 other fics tonight. So I'm crashing. Goodnight y'all.

 **Chapter summary:** In which Alec refuses to think of this even ever again, nor will he allow anyone else to remembe it. Just the sound, only the sound.

* * *

 **Never Speak of this Again, Ever**

Alec hated this. How Isabelle had talked him into this was beyond him. He felt ridiculous. Was making Magnus titter really worth this humiliation? Was it? Was it really?

He hung his head in defeat. It was.

"Chin up Alec," Isabelle said. "I'm not done yet."

Groaning, Alec lifted his head and sat in sullen silence as his sister added another puff of powder on his face. Somehow or other, she had convinced him that if he wanted to make Magnus titter, he would have to do something completely outragous, such as crossdress.

Thankfully, even though they were still at the Institute, they weren't in a place where just anyone could walk in on them. They were in Isabelle's bedroom and no one in their right mind walked willingly into Isabelle Lightwood's bedroom unless they wanted a makeover. Alec most definitely did _not_ want a makeover. But he _did_ want to hear Magnus titter again and if this was what he had to do to hear that cute sound again, then this is what he would do.

Even if he was slowly but surely dying inside.

He had made Jace, who was sitting in the corner of the room trying valiently not to laugh at his _parabatai_ , and Isabelle promise not to take pictures before this madness started. Alec could stomach this embaressing turn in life for the time being because the potential outcome was worth it. But that didn't mean he wanted to remember every grueling detail of it.

He actually wouldn't mind forgetting this part for good. Crumple up the memory like yesterday's newspaper and toss in the trash. He took a chance and glanced at himself in the mirror and immediately regretted it. Brain bleach. He needed brain bleach.

He was currently wearing a dark blue dress which was long enough that he didn't feel too exposed. The draft up his legs was incredibly awkward though. Honestly, how did girls wear these things every day and not feel naked?

The accursed high heels were sitting threateningly on the floor near his chair. He would not put on those monstrosities until the last possible moment. His hair was gelled down and he hated it. The gell was cold against his scalp and made his hair feel greasy and odd. The makeup didn't help. He felt like a pancake in a dress.

He groaned again and dropped his face into his hands picking up his inner debate of whether this whole fiasco was really worth it. The answer was, of course, still yes. But it was pushing the limits.

"Done," Isabelle sang happily. She cheered at her handiwork and spun her brother around in the chair so he could look at himself fully in the mirtror.

He would definitely need brain bleach.

Isabelle texted Magnus asking him to come to her room to help decide what to wear to a party he was throwing later on. She wanted to fit the theme. Naturally, Magnus was always ready for a good impromtu fashion show. He and Isabelle had bonded over clothes very fast. Almost scary fast.

The knock on the door broke through Alec's thoughts and he heaved a sigh, bracing himself. This was it. Do or die. Dear Angel please make this worth it.

He stood up and stepped into the devil's traps that were high heels and turned to face the door. If he wobbled and possibly twisted his ankle while doing so, no one mentioned it. They valued their lives after all. Even in a dress, Alec was deadly. He just didn't look it at the moment.

Jace sat back against Isabelle's dresser and crossed his arms over his chest, ready and waited for the show to start. Isabelle practically skipped up to the door and opened it wide.

"Magnus! Thank you so much for coming," she said, her cherabic face glowing in excitement. "I need your advice."

"No trouble at all," Magnus said, his form hidden from Alec's view by the door. "Let's start this show, shall we?"

Isabelle laughed and stepped back to allow Magnus entrance. Alec braced himself, holding his breath until Magnus walked around Isabelle's door. Alec knew the instant Magnus saw him. The glamour hiding the warlock's true eyes vanished revealing the golden cat eyes Alec not-so-secretly adored. Magnus's smile froze in place as did the warlock's entire form. For several seconds, nothing happened. Silence reigned.

Alec was in the midst of praying the Angel would melt him into the ground when he heard that blessed sound followed by a rather inelegant snort. Oh yes. It was definitely worth it. The grin that he could feel on his own face was both victorious and proud.

Magnus's face, however, was bright red and one of his hands was clapped firmly over his mouth. It stuck there muffling any other sound the warlock uttered. But that was fine. Alec had already heard the cute little titter. Even the snort at the end was worth it.

He snickered in victory. "You tittered," he teased.

Magnus stumbled back, shock still plain on his face. "I...I...no, I-"

"That's two for us, none for Magnus, right?" Jace asked when he could catch his breath between cackles.

Magnus turned his horrified gaze to the blonde Shadowhunter.

"Well," Isabelle said, winking slyly when Magnus turned to her, a betrayed expression on his face. "Technically you could say it's three for us and zero for Magnus if you count the first time you heard it Alec."

"You?!" Magnus gasped still staring at Isabelle. "Isabelle Lightwood! Of all people!"

"Hey, has anyone see- Oh my god!"

The group looked up to see Clary Fray poking her head around Isabelle's door and staring directly at Alec. It was then that Alec was abruptly reminded of the ridiculous lengths he'd gone to to get that sound. He had resorted to crossdressing. And Clary had caught him red handed. Alec buried his face in his hands. His pride was ruined.

"Wow," Clary said. "You...actually look good in a dre-"

"Don't finish that sentence," Alec said sharply.

Clary wisely shut up. Instead, she started staring at the very distinct blush on Magnus's face. She exchanged a glance with Isabelle who gave her the "okay" sign indicating she would explain later.

"I can't wait to hear this," Clary said, already excited.

 **Team Titter:** 2 (technically 3)  
 **Magnus:** 0


	4. The War Proper

**A/N:** Sorry for the delay. Enjoy~

 **Chapter summary:** In which a war breaks out and Magnus looses quite thoroughly.

* * *

 **4: The War Proper**

A week after the incident that shall never be mentioned on pain of death, Alec was struggling to come up with another way to make Magnus titter. The clever warlock had begun to watch his every step whenever he entered the Institute or interacted with Alec and his siblings. Alec was running out of ideas. It was a desperate situation.

Thankfully, Clary was a sneaky little rat when she put her mind to it. Alec knew this, but that didn't mean he was going to go with her idea. When she skipped up to him, a sugary sweet smile on her face earlier that morning, Alec had been suspicious. When she presented him with a huge, fluffy feather he was confused and suspicious. Then she just winked and said, "Trust me."

That was how Alec ended up sitting in the corner table in the workout room staring blankly at a big, fluffy, hot pink feather in his hands. Trust Clary? With what? What was he supposed to do with a feather? Context? Please? Someone?

He sighed and dropped his head so it thunked gently against the metal table's surface. He groaned and squeezed his eyes shut. He wanted to hear that cute little laugh again. It was so adorable. And Magnus's face whenever he was caught making that precious little sound was a rare and treasured sight.

Alec could count on one hand the number of times he'd seen his favorite warlock blush so brightly. Magnus's usual smooth exterior deteriorated into the stuttering and stumbling of a school boy leaving Alec awestruck. He just knew a goofy grin was on his face whenever Magnus fell into that adorable state of befuddlement.

He just wanted to hear that little sound.

"You know," a very welcome voice said close to Alec's ear, "if you wanted to take a nap, I'm sure there are many more comfortable places."

Alec lifted his head and saw Magnus watching him with sparkling eyes and a cheeky grin. He felt an answering smile stretch across his face and he sat up. He hadn't intended to take a nap. But he must have seeing as most of the other Shadowhunters had left the room.

He scratched his head in embarrassment and realized he was still holding the huge feather. Color seeped into his cheeks and he set the feather down. Magnus lifted an eyebrow and plucked the feather from the table to run his fingers through the soft barbs.

"I had no idea you liked feathers," Magnus said glancing at his lover.

The flush in his cheeks deepened. "Clary gave it to me," he said shrugging. "She just said," he made exaggerated air quotes, "trust me and left." He shook his head. "I don't get it."

Magnus chuckled. "Clary has a unique sense of humor," he admitted. "Even I don't always understand it." He handed Alec back the feather and sat comfortably on the corner of the table. "But that's not why I'm here," he said briskly. "I came to see how you were doing. I heard about the mission last night."

Alec heaved a sigh and leaned back in his chair, running his hands down his face. "Eidolon demons," he said. "They kept changing into us. It was a mess."

"So I heard," Magnus said wryly. "Are you alright?" he asked, sincere concern in his voice.

"I'll be fine."

Alec waved away Magnus's concern in favor of picking up the feather again. On a whim, he brushed the feather gingerly against the warlock's face. Magnus crinkled his nose and moved his face to avoid the ticklish brushes.

That's when Alec suddenly understood. His eyes dropped to the open expanse of bare, sunkissed skin between the two flaps of the warlock's burgundy and gold shirt. Necklaces adorned Magnus's neck, dripping down his chest to settle on the curves of his muscles.

All within reach of Alec's feather. A sly smirk worked its way onto his face. Thankfully, Magnus didn't notice it because he was too busy dodging the feather's attention. All the better for Alec. He flicked the feather down so it lightly teased Magnus's chest.

The warlock merely waved it away. But Alec returned it, brushing it all the way down the bare chest and back up to Magnus's neck. Color tinted the warlock's cheeks when glamoured brown eyes met Alec's curiously. Whatever Magnus saw in Alec's expression must have given him away because Magnus hopped off the table and began walking away.

As if Alec was going to let him escape. Activating his speed rune, Alec followed Magnus, caught the warlock's arms, held them behind Magnus's back with one hand, and flicked the feather teasingly against his lover's neck. Magnus tensed and struggled.

"Alec," Magnus gasped, fighting down laughter. "This is... Were're not exactly... St-stop."

Alec listened closely for the sound and was disappointed by Magnus muffling his laughter. He glared without heat and flicked the feather more fervently across Magnus's exposed skin.

"Figured it out, I see," Clary said, rounding a corner and standing so her weight was propped on one side. "Hey Izzy," she called. "Alec needs some help."

"Wha?" Magnus gasped.

Alec snickered and tightened his grip on Magnus's arms when the warlock began struggling in earnest. Then suddenly he had backup in the form of Clary Fray and his little sister. Magnus balked at the sudden addition of two more captures, promptly falling back onto Alec who staggered under the weight of three people.

"Tickle fight!"

Alec grunted when Jace leaped onto the human clump, the added weight knocking them all to the mats on the training floor. He coughed underneath Magnus who had somehow managed to free one hand and was batting Clary playfully. Clary batted right back, diving directly for Magnus's sides.

Alec watched in amusement as he slithered out from beneath his lover. He noted with interest the fascinating way Magnus contorted on himself protecting the side Clary was attaching. Isabelle noticed the same thing and made for Magnus's other unprotected side.

Magnus cried out and flailed inelegantly, laughing spilling from his lips like a waterfall. It was wonderful and contagious and Alec loved it. Alec looked up to his _parabatai_ who sat where he fell beside Isabelle and smirked. Jace matched his expression, accepting the challenge embedded in the look. Together, Alec and Jace struck, adding their tickle expertise drawn from years of ruff-housing as children. Magnus never stood a chance.

At some point no one could remember, Magnus lost his shoes, one sock, his hair was a mess, his shirt was wrinkled, and his skin was shiny from sweat. The warlock's sculpted chest heaved, desperately gulping in air. Alec lay sprawled next to him gasping too, but nowhere near as hard as Magnus. Alec was smiling so big his cheeks hurt but he regretted nothing.

Clary and Isabelle had collapsed on each other still laughing. They had devolved into tickling each other and were now a giggling mess. Jace wasn't much better. His head rested on Clary's arm and his foot was under Alec's back, breathy laughs escaping his lips.

Alec forced himself to take a deep breath to calm down. That hadn't been what he'd originally had in mind, but it was certainly worth it. He rolled over onto his stomach and pushed himself up. The stamina rune still giving him enough energy to crawl over to his weak lover.

Magnus was absolutely worthless. The warlock could barely move he was so tired. His clothes were all in disarray and his entire body still twitched with laughter. Magnus coughed and opened his now unglamoured eyes. The cat eyed gaze settled on Alec's hazel and softened.

"You..." He gasped. "...will be the death of me...Alexander."

Alec smiled tenderly. "I doubt that," he said.

He leaned down and rested his head on Magnus side. Magnus twitched to protect his side but was too tired to move much. Alec snickered when he heard his lover mutter something about "those stamina runes" and settled down. He curled close to Magnus, tucking his legs up and relaxed.

He was aware of the frankly strange group they ymade. Four Shadowhunters and the High Warlock of Brooklyn collapsed from exhaustion on the floor mats of the training room. Magnus giggled and Alec snuggled closer. He blew a small puff of ear onto Magnus's ear...and stiffened.

The laugh Magnus made was short, cute, and muffled but it was definitely a titter. Sure enough, a deep blush followed lighting up Magnus's face like that reindeer from the Mundie Christmas song. The best part? Everyone heard it.

"You tittered," Alec said, snorting when he snagged a gulp of air to laugh. His entire body aching as he laughed.

Isabelle's arm shot up in the air accompanied by her declaration, "That's four."

"Three," Magnus countered, aiming the best glare he could muster at Alec's sister. It wasn't effective at all given how he was smiling and his body was shaking from exertion and laughter.

"Nope," Clary said. "Four." She tilted her head back so she looked at Magnus upside down. "I'm counting the first time."

"Us four," Jace said. "Magnus zero."

Alec coughed as another roll of laughter shook him. He liked Magnus like this. Helpless, happy, and limp as a noodle. Maybe he could use this next time.

 **Team Titter:** 4  
 **Magnus:** 0


	5. Magnus Gets Some Well Deserved Revenge

**A/N:** Well, Magnus took control of this chapter and therefore things got a little heated. So I've bumped up the rating to Mature because Magnus just couldn't help himself. Next chapter will be the last one. Enjoy~

 **Chapter summary** : In which Magnus attempts to even out the score with Alec a bit and succeeds with flying colors.

* * *

 **5: Magnus Has Some Well Deserved Revenge**

Alec had to try again. He had been three days since the tickle tackle and Magnus had studiously guarded his sides whenever Alec or his siblings were present. Normally Alec would have just moved on from the madness, but seeing Magnus remember the event so vividly just painted the bulls' eyes of a big red and white target on the warlock's sides. It was tempting the hell out of Alec.

Another thing he noticed about Magnus was his habit of hiding somewhere only Alec would think to go. It was flattering really. Of course, this did pose a problem given Magnus's new found reluctance to lift his arms very far. However, Alec saw is as a challenge and accepted it whole heartedly.

Unfortunately, he never anticipated Magnus to turn the tables on him.

* * *

Magnus waited quietly in an alcove along the hallway where Alec's bedroom was located. He was an old warlock and understood the value of patience. When he heard the heavy footsteps of Alec's worn boots tromping not so subtly down the hallway, he felt the adrenaline rush through his veins in anticipation.

He waited until Alec unlocked his bedroom door and stepped in before pouncing. He landed squarely against Alec's back knocking him into the room. A quick snap of Magnus's fingers accompanied by blue sparkes and the door slammed shut behind them. Alec, ever the warrior, reacted just as Magnus predicted. The Shadowhunter reached back, snagged Magnus's jacket sleeve, and flipped them over so their positions were reversed.

Magnus was insanely satisfied to see the stunned expression on his lover's face. Alec's bright blue eyes were wide and beautiful, his lips were parted in surprise, and his very well toned body pinned Magnus to the carpet and cool tile floor beneath the warlock's back.

"Well hello Alexander," Magnus purred, his eyes hooded with desire. "Do you always greet unexpected guests like this?" he asked, snaking his arms up Alec's muscular arms as far as his lover's imprisoning hands would allow. "Or is this just for me?"

"I...um..." Alec stuttered, freeing the warlock's arms from his grip. He started to get up but found himself caught when Magnus dug his nails into his arms and lifted a knee between Alec's legs. "Magnus," he hissed in warning.

Magnus merely smiled like the infamous Cheshire cat and pressed his knee more insistently against Alec's groin. He slid his fingers up Alec's bare arms and under the sleeves of his shirt to spread out over the very sexy, very sweaty back. Alec must have just come back from working out.

"Yes?" he murmured just loud enough for Alec to hear.

The way Alec's eyelashes fluttered sent tingles of pleasure zinging through Magnus's body. He lifted his head off the ground and barely brushed his lips against Alec's. He smiled victoriously when Alec leaned down, following the escaping lips when Magnus pulled away. He sighed and hummed happily when Alec shuddered.

"You called, love?" Magnus inquired softly.

Alec blinked, trying to focus on Magnus's words and not his body. But it was incredibly difficult. Magnus was a distraction. Alec swallowed, his throat suddenly dry as he stared at the warlock beneath him in the eye. Magnus's smile grew, his tongue slinking along his lips capturing Alec's undivided attention.

"You...um." Alec swallowed again. "Wh...what are you...doing here?" he asked, trying to clear his lust clouded mind.

Magnus tilted his head to the side, holding Alec's eyes and humming. He rolled his hips causing his knee to press harder against Alec's growing erection disguising the move as an attempt to adjust his position. He doubted Alec bought the excuse but he also doubted the boy was too upset by it. On the contrary. Judging by the gasp and the way Alec's face scrunched in pleasure, Magnus was sure Alec greatly enjoyed it.

The warlock chuckled. He felt butterflies flutter in his stomach when those glorious hazel eyes focused on him, pupils growing in arousal. The blue tint in Alec's lovely irises gleamed in the light filtering through the stained glass windows.

"I can't pay a visit to my lover after a long," he rolled his hips again, "hard," he jerked his knee, "day?" He removed one of his hands from Alec's back, curling his fingers around the boy's pale chin and lifting it so their lips lined up. "You don't mind, do you?"

He tugged his boy's face down so their lips met in a chaste kiss that hinted at the promise of so much more. He smiled at Alec's shudder. "Tired?" he asked, his breath feathering across Alec's lips tauntingly. "Perhaps I should come back later?"

"No!" Alec cried, jolting back wide eyed.

He noticed the triumphant grin on Magnus's lips and huffed. He'd been tricked. As punishment, he pushed back and grabbed Magnus's vulnerable sides earning him a startled squeak. Magnus jerked his arms back to his sides to protect them but only succeeded in pinning Alec's hands in place furthering his suffering.

Determined not to lose his hard won advantage, Magnus looped his legs securely around Alec's right leg preventing his lover from pulling away. He ended up arching up off the ground, pressing his lips together to prevent his laughter from escaping when the tickling intensified. He gasped suddenly when lips closed around his bared neck, sucking his flesh hard enough to sting.

He knew exactly what Alec was trying to do and he knew he was going to cave soon if this didn't stop. Alec and his band of merry men were already ahead of him by three, debatably four points. As if he was going to allow himself to lose this war without a decent fight.

He kicked off his right shoe and pulled his toes slowly along Alec's leg, pressing his knee against his lover's buttocks. Even distracted as he was, Magnus felt Alec press back. He grinned. He still had a chance to turn this around in his favor.

It took a moment gather the required courage to move his arms away from his sides. But when he did, he heaved with all his might and managed to flip their positions so he now sat astride Alec. The Shadowhunter paused momentarily, surprised by the change in perspective. Magnus took advantage of Alec's hesitation and ground down hard pulling a deep groan from his lover's throat.

The hands that had been torturing him now gripped his thighs hard enough to bruise. Magnus's legs were still wrapped around Alec's leg so he freed them, shifted his position to something more comfortable and rolled. He could feel the bulge under his bottom grow until it poked between his clothed cheeks. What he would give to have that in him right now. But that was for later.

He swiveled his hips experimentally the same time his hands flattened on Alec's firm stomach and pushed up the black zip-up jacket. He smirked when he realized there was no shirt beneath the thin, sleeveless hoodie. One of Alec's hands nabbed Magnus's arm, yanking him lower before sliding up the sleeve of the warlock's fine jacket and up his neck to cradle his cheek. Magnus purred and nuzzled the hand, tilting his head back invitingly as Alec's fingers found his hair and tangled themselves in the strands. He grunted when the hand fisted his hair, pulling his head further back.

His hips bucked harder than he'd intended and a moan escaped him when Alec met him with an equally hard thrust. A grin painted itself across his face. It was working. He rolled down into his lover sighing at the heavenly friction. Alec was almost his. Just a bit more and the Shadowhunter would forget about that little sound Magnus was so embarrassed to make along with everything else except for his body's needs.

"Ugh, Magnus!" Alec moaned.

His reply was a breathless laugh that fueled his desire. He gripped Magnus's hair and pulled him down as he bucked, flipping them a third time. Magnus's cry of surprise was muffled by Alec's hungry mouth. He moaned and ground down into Magnus, feeling the zipper of his pants dig into his skin painfully. Magnus lifted a leg and tried to slip it between them. Alec had to stop grinding and lean up so Magnus could do it, but he refused to break the kiss.

When Magnus bent his leg between his lover's legs once again, Alec sang his praises. Now Alec could grind against both the shapely thigh and that hot crotch that was much too clothed for his preferences. He knew it was something Magnus enjoyed: watching Alec get off by rubbing against him. Not that Alec was complaining. He rolled his hips down the thigh and groaned. Dear Angel, it felt so good.

There was something... Something he was going to do. Something he _had_ to do. It was important. It _was_. Wasn't it?

"Aw hell," he gasped, breaking the kiss to bury his face in the crook of Magnus's neck suckling the tan skin on his shoulder.

Magnus huffed a laugh and began unzipping the hoodie and pushing it off Alec's shoulders. The moment the hoodie was gone, Magnus's hands pressed sensually on Alec's back. Long, dexterous fingers spread wide so they could rub and massage the muscles as they flexed and bunched with each thrust.

"Tell me what to do," Alec begged, beginning to have trouble thinking clearly.

"Harder Alexander," Magnus whispered next to his lover's ear. He pressed a light kiss to the shell of the ear right by his cheek, his breath disturbing several strands of black hair. He licked the flushed flesh, groaning at the shudder that vibrated Alec's body as a result. He blew on the wet trail and kissed it again. "Harder."

Alec thrust harder, dragging his straining crotch up and down Magnus's thigh almost painfully.

"Don't hold back," Magnus ordered. "Harder. Use me, Alexander. I'm yours. So use me." He hissed when the fingers in his hair tightened and the thrusting motion stuttered to a stop.

"I don't-" Alec gasped, shaking his head frantically. "You're not... I won't use-"

"Shh," Magnus cooed, weaving the fingers of one hand into his lover's lovely mess of hair. He pressed a tender kiss to Alec's ear. "I know you don't," he said gently. "I know. Shh." He used his other hand to encourage Alec to keep moving against his clothed thigh. "I want you to use me like this," he whispered. "Seeing you like this..." Magnus's allowed his eyes to close in pleasure. "I can't even begin to tell you how beautiful you are." Alec shuddered above him and Magnus cupped his lover's bottom, squeezing the perfect cheek in his palm. "There are no words. I want you to use me, Alec. Let me see you fall apart. Just me, only me." Another kiss. "Now, my darling Alexander, fuck me into the floor."

Alec groaned and proceeded to do just that. His stamina rune kept him from succumbing to the pressure in his gut longer than he thought it would. But eventually, it was too much. Magnus's warm, welcoming body beneath him, the strong, loving arms around him, the tender, breathless words whispered by his ear broken by gasps and moans ate away at his endurance. The only warning Magnus got was the painful tightening of Alec's fingers in his hair causing tears to form in the corners of his eyes. Then Alec tensed, his hips stuttering, breaking the rhythm, as he came in his pants. Moments later, Alec collapsed bonelessly on top of Magnus, his chest heaving from exertion.

Magnus wasn't much better. The warlock lay limply beneath Alec, his body fitting snuggly against his lover as if they were made for each other. It warmed Alec's heart. He smiled helplessly and nuzzled Magnus's neck, kissing it. The warlock positively purred. Alec turned his head to press a soft kiss on Magnus's ear and was greeted by the second surprise of the night. A soft, high pitched laugh almost muffled by Magnus's lips escaped and Alec grinned.

"That's five," he teased, laughing.

Magnus groaned, his had thunking against the floor. He hummed as Alec's fingers massaged his head in a form of apology. "Four," he argued weakly.

"Ah-ah. We're counting the first time," Alec said. Magnus shot him a half-hearted glare and Alec shrugged. "It's Isabelle's tally."

"Fine," Magnus sighed, closing his eyes and allowing contented smile to cross his face. "Then I have four points."

Alec lifted his head, propping himself up by bracing his free arm on Magnus's chest and stared at his boyfriend and lover dubiously. "How's that?" he asked suspiciously.

Magnus opened his eyes and Alec lost his breath at the sight of those twin, green-gold cat-like jewels. He couldn't fight back a smirk though when he noticed how wide the slitted pupils were. Magnus was still aroused. It was then he felt the bulge of Magnus's own groin and felt a flash of guilt when he realized his lover hadn't come yet. Before he could devolve into a guilt-ridden mess, however, Magnus's teasing voice dragged him back to reality.

"You really think I'm not counting this as a victory, my darling Alexander?" Magnus asked, his eyes alight with arousal. He drew two long fingers down the curve of Alec's jaw and smiled patiently. "One point for every time I make you come."

Alec knew his ears were burning but he furrowed his brow and swallowed back his embarrassment enough to stammer, "But...I-I only came o-" Magnus's finger tickled his cheek and he tilted his head into their loving caress. "Once," he finished, practically sighing the word.

Magnus lifted his head off the floor and kissed Alexander gently. It was a lazy kiss without the urgency from moments before and Magnus loved it. He pulled away slowly, his teeth lingering on Alec's lower lip. He nibbled it and swept his tongue across it teasingly before flicking his unglamoured eyes back up to his lover's.

"Now what kind of lover would I be if I only made you come once?" he asked, his voice rich as it dropped to a lower register. He was still very much aroused and had not intention of letting Alec off so easily.

Alec's eyes opened wide, the pupils dark and hungry. Magnus smirked and tapped Alec's nose with his hand. "I think," he said slowly, "I want you," another tap, "in my bed," the finger moved to Alec's lips, "underneath me," down to Alec's chin, "with you dick," the finger was joined by two others which captured Alec's chin, "in my ass," Magnus pulled Alec closer so their lips brushed with every word, "as I ride you like the wild stallion you are."

The faintest whimper escaped Alec before he smashed their lips together, forcing Magnus back down to the floor. They could do that. They _would_ do that. But later. _Definitely_ later. Right now, Alec had to get his boyfriend to come. Magnus would be Alec's undoing but Alec would be damned if he didn't wreck Magnus just as thoroughly. He had a stamina rune, after all. He would make sure Magnus was fucked into oblivion before the night was through.

He smiled into the kiss. He liked this game.

 **Team Titter:** 5  
 **Magnus:** 1

...later on...

 **Team Titter:** 5  
 **Magnus:** 5

What can I say? Magnus is good at what he does.


	6. Alec's Tie-Breaking 1

**A/N:** Last chapter y'all. This one is sappy as crap. I may build on this AU in other oneshots but this is officially finished. Hope y'all like it. Enjoy~

 **Chapter summary:** In which Alec breaks the tie and ties a more permanent knot.

* * *

 **Alec's Tie-Breaking +1**

Alec shifted awkwardly. This was not exactly the way he'd expected to meet Meliorn in person after the whole arrest debacle. Yet here he was, standing front of the incredulous Seelie trying very hard to fight down the urge to run. But he was Alec Lightwood, a Shadowhunter with a mission and he would be damned if he didn't complete a mission as basic as this.

Not that it was actually basic. Nothing involving Magnus Bane was ever basic.

He licked his lips and deliberately ignore the flush creeping up his neck. Meliorn must have noticed the color because his lips twitched in a secretive smile.

"You understand," Meliorn began, that smile remaining, "what you're asking is costly."

Alec huffed but nodded.

Meliorn tilted his head in acknowledgement. "You have the agreed compensation then?" he asked, holding out his hand expectantly.

Alec pulled out the small sprig of leaves from a Satinwood tree and placed in gently in the Seelie's hand, mindful of the wispy cocoon spun near the base of the green leaves and the stem. "Emerald swallowtail," he said. "As requested."

Meliorn took the gift tenderly, carrying it over to a small vase filled with water to keep the sprig alive and well.

"Such a rare butterfly must have been difficult to acquire," he said, leaving it open for Alec to elaborate. However, he was not surprised when the Shadowhunter remained silent. A wave of his hand, and tiny green lights like fireflies gave the sprig an extra boost in energy. He brushed his fingers against the cocoon's delicate threads with a smile before turning back to Alec.

"I accept the payment," he said. He stepped around the dark haired Shadowhunter and procured a small cedar wood box which he presented to Alec. "I made sure the design matched the rune as you requested. It rests on top of the center stone with the two sapphires on either side. The gold is the finest I could find. Please."

Alec took the small box, lifted the latch, and opened the box. The smell of cedar filled his nostrils as he stared down at the small piece of jewelry nestled in a bed of silk. Without his knowledge, a tender smile graced his face. It was not an expression Meliorn had ever seen on the usually grim Shadowhunter before.

"May I ask," he said, breaking through Alec's distraction, "what does that particular rune mean? I assume the ring is for someone in particular."

Meliorn had always found Alec to a fascinating study. He was blunt, honest, and straightforward which captured his Seelie interest. But now, he suspected there was more to this whole situation than he originally thought. Isabelle's brother was positively glowing.

Alec flashed a shy smile to Meliorn then tucked the box in his jacket pocket and left without answering. While the latter action was hardly unusual, the first action was. Perhaps Isabelle could shed some light on the runed ring's new owner. Curiosity was not always a bad thing, after all.

* * *

Magnus had had a very long week. He was tired, drained, and generally just bored. Chairman Meow yawn and stretched luxuriously on the back of Magnus's plush navy blue couch. Magnus raised his cocktail glass to his cat in agreement with the sentiment.

The sun was beginning to set painting the sky a faint pink and orange. Storm clouds rolled in from the east reminiscent of the cloud Mufasa spoke through to Simba in the Disney twist on Hamlet with lions. Honestly, Magnus had felt faintly betrayed by the film. It was indeed a wonderfully animated feature and the soundtrack was something of a dirty little secret of the warlock, but Mufasa's death rang cold in his heart.

He couldn't help but see Ragnor's face in place of Mufasa's. His old friend may still be alive but Magnus hadn't heard from the former High Warlock of London in ages, literally. He missed his prickly cabbage.

He stepped out to his balcony and leaned against the metal railing sipping his drink thoughtfully. The storms were rolling as he watched. Lightning tinged pink by the setting sun flashed within the massive clouds like a heartbeat. A sickle moon rose above a smaller storm cell with what Magnus assumed to be a planet near the curved white sliver. He smiled against the rim of his glass as his mind's eye drew a curved bow with the planet as the bright tip of an arrow.

He sighed like a lovesick mess. Who was he kidding. He was a lovesick mess. Alexander had systematically ripped down his carefully built walls with all the skill of a wrecking ball and Magnus regretted nothing. Not even the seemingly endless attempts to make him laugh. No, what was that word Alec insisted on using? Titter. Yes, titter. Why Alexander was hung up on such a small, insignificant sound was beyond Magnus.

It may not have made sense, but the warlock found his lover's obsession absolutely adorable. He couldn't remember ever seeing Alec have tunnel vision for something so non-life threatening before. It was endlessly endearing when it didn't involved tickle attacks in which he was greatly outnumbered. He groaned and rolled his shoulders at the memory. Although, Alexander in a dress was something he would never forget.

Speaking of, the score was even now, wasn't it? Magnus felt a dark smile curl his lips. Yes, it most certainly was. Alec's stamina rune may have helped him resist a little but in the end, Magnus had been victorious. Alec had slept well that night and hadn't stirred until after ten the next morning. Magnus had enjoyed the chance to laze in bed next to his conked out lover tracing the dark runs on Alec's skin with his painted nails.

Magnus hummed at the pleasant memory, resting both arms on the railing and crossing his ankles comfortably. On the street below, Mundanes hurried about their business, cabs wove through traffic, and the sparkling constellation of city lights began to halo the horizon. Seagulls called, swooping over the river and pooping on at least one unfortunate Mundane fair below.

He stared out at the city that served as his home with a serene expression on his face, sipping his blue martini lazily. He never noticed the door to his loft open and shut or hear the soft footfalls approach him from behind. He did notice when a pair of strong, familiar arms slipped around his waist and pulled him back so he was flush against a much loved chest.

"To what do I owe this unexpected pleasure?" he asked with a content sigh.

The wind ruffled his hair just as warm breath planted a kiss on his temple. "No reason," Alec said. "Just wanted to see you."

Magnus's smile grew. "Oh? Just that?" He felt Alec's hummed reply vibrate his back. He carefully turned in his lover's arms so his back leaned against the railing and he could gaze into the most beautiful pair of eyes in existence. "Maybe I should start charging per view then," he teased, winking.

Alec blushed and pressed their foreheads together. "Come inside?" he asked hopefully.

"I suppose," Magnus replied.

The hand not holding his martini was engulfed by Alec's as he was led indoors. His loft was dark, only the fading natural light and dim manmade light filtered through the windows into the living room. He allowed Alec to lead him to the carpeted sitting area between the sectional and comfy armchair.

"Did you want something?" Magnus asked, taking a sip of his martini. "A drink perhaps?"

"Ah, no, no," Alec said quickly, shaking his head. He shuffled nervously, glancing briefly at the city skyline outside before dropping to the floor. "I, um... I had- _have_ a question for you."

"Oh?" Magnus tilted his head in interest. "What kind of question?"

Alec licked his lips nervously. "An important one," he said, lifting his gaze to Magnus's and holding it with visible effort.

Magnus willed his drink back to his bar when he sensed the change in his lover's mood. "What is it?" he asked, sliding his hands up to rest on Alec's forearms.

Alec tried to speak, cleared his throat awkwardly, and tried again. "Um, I was... Uh, hoping you would... I wanted to give you something," he said at last.

The warlock blinked as he watched his lover reach into his pocket and pull out a small cedar box and a stele. He lifted his gaze in question.

"If I give this to you," Alec said slowly, "you have draw a rune on me."

Magnus quirked an eyebrow. "I don't understand."

"It's matched set," Alec said, tense and nervous but determined. "If you keep it, you have to draw the rune on me to complete it."

This was unusual. But Magnus was curious so he nodded. "Very well."

That answer made Alec sigh in relief. Although his body remained taunt as a bowstring, he was no long shuffling and stammering. Instead, before he lost his voice to fear, Alec said as clearly and gently as he could, "I'm not good at words. I never was. But I hope you can overlook that and accept this." He knelt in front of Magnus whose eyes grew round, opened the box revealing its contents, and said, "Magnus Bane, I love you. Will you marry me?"

Magnus said nothing and the lingering silence filled Alec with dread. He gulped, fearing the worst. He watched Magnus's face closely as the warlock reached out and brushed his fingers delicately, almost fearfully over the ornate gold ring. The pointed oval jewel, a mystic fire topaz that so reminded Alec of Magnus, sparkled in the dim light. But the gold rune overlaid on top of the jewel, acting as both the casting and centerpiece, glowed as if from an inner light.

Magnus's eyes were wide with surprise, fear, and the slightest hint of hope. He looked lost and oh so young in that moment. Gone was the ancient High Warlock of Brooklyn. In his place was Magnus Bane, the love of Alec's life who had an adorable laugh, a penchant for the glamorous, and insecurities centuries in the making. He was beautiful and terrified and perfect.

Alec felt hope fill his chest when Magnus plucked the ring from the box, cradle it in his hands, and stare at it in awe. Taking a chance, Alec set the box down on the rug and gently tugged Magnus to his knees in front of him. Magnus's eyes never left the ring still held as if he was afraid it would disappear if he looked away.

Alec massaged his lover's hands until their grip on the ring loosened. Then he took the ring from Magnus's hands mindful of the warlock's faint whimper. Magnus's eyes followed the ring's movement, watching with incredible focus as Alec took his left hand and slipped the ring on his ring finger.

Tears pricked Magnus's eyes at the sight of Alec's ring glittering dreamily on his hand. His attention was drawn away, however, when he felt something be pressed into his right hand. He stared at the object, recognizing it as Alec's stele, and furrowed his brow in confusion. He watched Alec unbutton his shirt, baring his chest, and tug Magnus's hand still holding the stele towards his skin.

"The rune on the ring," Alec said tenderly. "Draw it here." He placed the tip of the quarts crystal over his heart. "I'll supply the power," he said, reassuring Magnus when the warlock flinched, "just keep your fingers over mine and draw the rune."

With a jerky nod, Magnus took a deep breath and began drawing the rune. True to his word, Alec provided the power and helped direct Magnus's hand movements. It was a complicated rune but it came out perfectly; a dark, endless ebony against Alec's moon pale skin. When they finished, the stele fell from Magnus's limp fingers to the carpet beneath them just as tears slipped down dark cheeks.

"A rune on the hand, a rune on the heart," Alec intoned, his voice soft and reverent. A whisper in the silence. "A union is born." His smile was small, pure and guileless. "One that won't ever break."

His lips was quivering. Magnus could feel it. His entire being was quaking. This Shadowhunter, this boy, his Alexander had just done what no one else in Magnus's entire long history had ever even remotely been interested in doing. _His_ Alexander. Magnus swallowed over a dry throat as his heart danced like a butterfly's wing in his chest. He was breathless with awe as joy welled up his body leaving him light and tingling with adrenaline.

He laughed, pressed his right hand to his lips to muffle the sound as traitorous tears continued to fall down his face. His makeup would be ruined, not that Alec would care. In fact, Alec was positively glowing with joy.

"You tittered," Alec said, a huge dorky grin splitting his face in two.

Magnus snorted inelegantly and found his voice in the form of laughter punctuated by sobs. He let Alec pull him close, shifting them so Magnus leaned fully against his lover - _husband!_ \- and held him as he cried. Magnus clung to Alec like a lifeline, crying into the boy's shoulder. It was all a dream come true. Hopefully it wasn't too good to be true.

Alec held Magnus together, leaning his head against Magnus's hair, kissing it while his fingers scratched comforting circles over his lover's silky shirt. He heard what were possibly muffled words and tried to translate them.

"What did you say?" he asked.

Magnus sat up but only far enough to meet Alec's eyes. "I'm yours," he said. His voice was broken and his makeup was ruined by tears and rubbing but he was beautiful in Alec's eyes.

Alec grinned. "I know," he said.

Magnus pouted and batted Alec's shoulder playfully. "Whatever," he mumbled before slumping on Alec's chest and cuddling close.

Alec chuckled and leaned back against the couch, watching dusk fall and the storms rumble closer. Tonight was a beautiful night. But nowhere near as beautiful as the lovely man in his arms. His _husband_.

His last thought was that he had indeed beaten Magnus's score, winning the tally. Then he fell asleep, the warmth of Magnus slumbering body on his chest.

* * *

"And the rune looked like that?"

"Yes."

"You're sure?"

A look. "I cannot lie."

Isabelle grinned. "Well, well," she sang. "Way to go big bro."

"I'm afraid I don't understand," Meliorn said cautiously. He raised an eyebrow at the one called Jace who gave a high five to Clary.

"Guy's got moves," the former Daylighter said, looking incredibly impressed. "Going from dating to fucking to marriage in just a few months. Nice."

"Marriage?" Meliorn asked, confused but interested. "To whom?"

"Magnus," Simon said as if it was obvious. "Duh," he added for no apparent reason.

Melirorn's forehead creased. "Magnus Bane? The High Warlock of Brooklyn?"

Jace snickered. "Dude, you must be way out of the loop," he said. "They been fucking for a while now. Not exactly subtle about either." He shuddered dramatically. "Thin walls."

Clary and Isabelle rolled their eyes. "Admit it," Clary said. "You think it's cute how they fawn over each other."

"I do just," Jace stopped and looked around, lowering his voice secretively. "Just not when I hear them."

"I think it's adorable," Isabelle declared. "Magnus even out our hard earned score in one night." She winked. "Now that's some skill."

"Didn't need to hear that," Jace groaned.

Meliorn listened carefully to the conversation in amused interest. A Shadowhunter and Downworlder in a permanent relationship, a marriage. How unusual. Promising information indeed.

"Oop, got a text," Isabelle said, pulling out her phone. "Three guess who it's from," he joked, checking the screen. She grinned triumphantly. "I was right. It's from Alec."

/ **Time:** 10:05 PM  
 **From:** Alec  
 _He said yes! Oh, and add a point to our tally._ /

Isabelle's whooped. "Point for us guys," she cheered. "Magnus five, us six."

The laughter went on for a while afterwards as they explained the tally system to a clueless Meliorn. It was mildly interesting, but nowhere near as interesting as a Shadowhunter binding a high warlock in wedlock in secret. Very useful information indeed.

 **Final count (as of now):**

 **Team Titter:** 6  
 **Magnus:** 5


End file.
